1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a drum lift that supports a drum and allows for a drum pedal assembly to be attached to a desired location on the drum lift so that the hammer of the drum pedal assembly strikes the drumhead at a desired location.
2. Description of Related Art
Bass drums are known in the art and are widely used by musicians all over the world. Bass drums are typically used with foot pedal assemblies which comprise a hammer or beater that strikes the drumhead of the bass drum when a user depresses a foot pedal. Typically foot-operated pedals for use with bass drums are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,637, entitled “Foot Pedal For A Drum”, issued to Shigenaga, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,808, entitled “Foot Operated Bass Drum Pedal”, issued to Smith. It is imperative that the bass drum is in the correct or desired position so the hammer strikes the drumhead at the desired location. Devices have been developed to position the bass drum in the desired position. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,874, entitled “Support For Bass Drums” and issued to Hoshino. The '874 patent describes a bass drum support to position the drum beating spot at a desired height, to prevent stress at the connection of the drum to a foot pedal operated drum beater and to minimize transmission of vibrations from the drum body to the support and to the foot pedal. The device described in the '874 patent has several components and parts, some of which may need to be adjusted in order to orient the drum in a desired position. Specifically, the drum support of the '874 patent uses a front leg extending beneath the drum toward the surface above which the drum is supported, and a rear support toward the rear end of the drum body for providing support for the rear end of the drum body. The rear support uses first and second legs supported by the surface above which the drum is supported at an angle to enable the rear legs to contact the drum body for raising the drum body off the surface. The front and rear legs are adjustable in height for adjusting the angle of tilt orientation of the drum axis and the height of the drum body.
What is needed is a new and improved drum support device that is easy to use, can be quickly set up, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.